dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phonon
Phonon is a playable character in Under Night IN-BIRTH. She is a Fake-Born that defected from EFG, a vigilante group that keeps their powers a secret... VS Battle Wiki info Summary Phonon is a character based on a Scrapped idea that was originally going to be used for the first version of Under Night IN-BIRTH named Chemeti, but was canned until fan-support allowed her entry into the roster. She is an Ex-Member of the Vigilante group known as EFG (Exist Force Guardians); a group that seeks out those who just became In-Birth, teach them how to use their power properly in exchange for their intelligence. But there is a catch; members aren't allowed to use their abilities freely. Phonon took this as an offense & defected from the group and went on a quest to find her "True Self". Her personality is forceful as she has a Dominatrix personality, yet only shows this to show her assertiveness. The Fake-Born Phonon is a very competent Whip Master, but someone she knows is about to get in her way as she reaches The Abyss... Powers & Stats Tier: 9-A, Unknown via Binding Beatitude/Totally Dominating Servitude. Name: Phonon (English), Fonon (Japanese), Yoshiko, Flurry of Slaying Rend Chemeti. Origin: Under Night In-Birth Age: Likely 14 (Is Nanase's Superior.) Gender: Female Classification: Fake-Born/In-Birth, Senpai to Nanase, Younger Sister (Is stated she has an older brother). Powers & Abilities: Snake Transformation (Her pet snake, Muniel can transform into the weapon Phonon uses.), Length Manipulation (Muniel can increase in width, and length during attacks.), Spatial Manipulation (Can literally make cracks in the fabrics of reality.) via Binding Beatitude/Totally Dominating Servitude. Attack Potency: Wall Level (Phonon's attacks have been shown to break the road underneath.) Unknown via Binding Beatitude/Totally Dominating Servitude. Speed: Superhuman (Able to keep up with Linne going at a visible speed). Lifting Strength Peak Human (Can lift Waldstien who weighs 298kg with ease) Striking Strength: Class KJ (Strikes can cause the road to break), Unknown with Binding Beatitude/Totally Dominating Servitude. Durability: Unknown (Survived the verses' Infinite Worths, and can survive her own as well; which can literally break open the fabrics of space and time.) Stamina: Has been shown to fight for hours and not fatigue once. Range: Can possibly reach a full screen length with Muniel alone. Standard Equipment: -'EXS of Whipping Sounds: Baroque Noise': Unknown. (Always On.) -'Muniel': An entity that resembles a white snake that during battle, becomes a whip. He is the equivalent to Phonon's pet. Intelligence: Average (Despite her status as a Middle School Upperclassman, she is a surprising competent fighter.) Weaknesses: Possibly a bit too obsessed over her goals, hates it when Nanase (Her Kohai.) calls her by her first name, Yoshiko. Feats: Has survived all other characters' Infinite Worth (EXS)'s as they typically affect physical reality. Phonon's, is the only exception so far. Not only can she survive her own attack's force, but it can cause a quake in the space time continuum, a concept no other In-Birth has ever successfully mastered before... Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Impulsive Frustration:' Phonon spins Muniel in a large circle and then finishes by slaming the whip to ground. Chargeable. -'Sliding Afflict:' Phonon swings Muniel and a bunch of energy waves start to move on the ground towards the opponent. -'Tuning Satisfact:' Can swing Muniel either horizontally, vertically, or combination of either one in a combo. -'Additional Input:' A follow up move. Can be done twice after Tuning Satisfact. -'Guiding Ascend:' Phonon summons an energy pillar to protect her. -'Suppressing Restrict:' Phonon jumps into midair, slams Muniel and smashes the ground. -'Binding Beatitude' Phonon whips her opponent to a circular wall created in the middle of reality. As her foe cracks the wall, Phonon breaks open a hole from the cracks of reality, blasting the opponent through. -'Totally Dominating Servitude:' Phonon whips her opponent as usual, Muniel then binds Phonon's opponent. Phonon then charges Muniel, creating cracks of increasing size in open space, all leading up to an explosion that breaks the cracks, dealing consistent damage. Others Weight: 45kg Height: 157cm Blood: AB Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Whip Users Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Combatants Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:East characters